The present disclosure relates to tampering detection for digital images, and more specifically, to tampering detection for digital images by using linear time invariant (LTI) filtering.
Digital images are widely considered as a valuable form for expression. However, data of digital images can be modified. Unauthorized modifications to data of digital images, e.g., tampering, harm the authenticity of the digital images. After a digital image is captured by a camera, a person can modify the digital image easily in a variety of ways. For example, the person can modify the digital image by adding or removing objects in the digital image or swapping out faces of persons in the digital image and so on by using software programs. Business organizations, educational institutions, or news providers may want to confirm that a digital image is in its original form—i.e., was not modified or tampered with—before using the digital image in a publication or news report. Publishing an altered digital image may convey false or misleading information which can harm the reputation of the publisher.